


Deck the Halls

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Smut in Passing, orgasms oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Nyx shares a fond winter afternoon preparing for Christmas with his two favorite blondes and he reminisces about how it all came to be.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



> I was your secret Santa, goats!! I hope you like this. I had fun writing it. I wanted to do more but real life got in the way. Promlunyx is a fave and I'm happy I got to write them. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Talliya who was my second set of eyes. I appreciate it so much!

Nyx had no idea what he'd done to get two happy blondes at his side, but he wasn't complaining. Dinner had been finished, and a sweet warmth filled the air as the cookies Luna insisted on making were baking in the oven. Christmas time in Galahd was certainly different from here in Insomnia, and though he was hundreds of miles away from his homeland, Luna had done her best to include his traditions - at her insistence.

"And besides, one day, when we have kids, they're going to know all about where they're from," she'd said with a knowing smile, her fingers curling into the lapel of his uniform as she'd leant in for a kiss.

Nyx had hopelessly given in; they'd only been married a couple months at the time, but he wouldn't have exchanged vows if he hadn't seen that in their future together.

They were very happy with their life as it was now, their belongings having come together like puzzle pieces into their first house as newlyweds. They owned a quaint little home just far enough away from the busy city center to call it a getaway. Nyx had listened to that little voice and squirreled away money from every paycheck since entering the police force, paychecks that only grew with his rank.

Once he'd met Luna and fallen head over heels for her, he knew exactly what he wanted to use that money for. Now a member of the special unit Glaives, his checks were looking pretty decent these days and he knew affording it was possible. A _home_ here with her was possible. 

That was two years ago, and Nyx had never been happier with a decision. Especially since two years ago, they met and made a friend in their next door neighbor, Prompto.

His laugh echoed in the living room, Luna's soft giggle following and drawing Nyx's eyes to them and the tinsel dangling from Prompto's golden locks instead of the tree. 

A smirk quirked the edges of Nyx's lips as Luna turned a beaming smile to him. "Prompto's going to be our tree this year."

Nyx chuckled at Prompto's expression of hopeless surrender. Luna was good at drawing that out of people. He got up from the couch and walked over to them. "Where are we supposed to put the ornaments?"

Prompto lifted a finger that had one dangling from it. "I told her that she'd make a better tree."

"I may look lovely with garland," she said, teasing the end of a strand of it around her neck to Nyx's chin, "but I don't believe I could pull it off all month."

"I could pull it off for you," Nyx offered cheekily.

Luna considered his words for a moment before a quiet "Oh" left her and she smacked his chest, Prompto chuckling beside them. Nyx only shrugged and looked back to Prompto who offered up a shy smile, averting his gaze.

Nyx reached over and pulled some tinsel from his hair. "He can't be the tree, Lu. You know he's the star."

Prompto blushed then, pink and pretty, that only made his freckles seem to darken, and Luna wrapped her arms around him, nosing just under his ear. "How could I forget?"

Okay. Maybe they were more than just friends with their next door neighbor Prompto. 

As an early riser himself, Nyx had made fast friends with the energetic blond, and often joined him for a morning run. That's how they had learned about each other: that Prompto was a photojournalist who liked to tinker with electronics in his spare time - and was 'hilariously single' as he put it. And during the last two years, Nyx hadn't met many people that Prompto had been interested in, nor could he set him up on a date. Nyx had cringed when Prompto told him about the last guy his friend had set him up with and how that relationship blew up in his face so, as requested, Nyx let him do bad all by himself. 

That's also how he found Luna comforting Prompto one night after his girlfriend dumped him. Poor Prompto had been blindsided by it, and he swore off dating with red-rimmed eyes. Nyx hadn't known then that it would be his own undoing. 

Luna's eyes opened and slid to Nyx who took another shuffle forward, his hand curling around Prompto's bicep. As deeply as he adored Luna's gaze, there was something special he couldn't quite place that lived in Prompto's eyes, something mysterious and alluring, that only a twinkle of gold could pull his attention away from. Nyx grinned as he pulled another strand of tinsel from his hair.

Prompto lightly huffed, but any further complaint was silenced as Nyx pressed their mouths together. He felt Prompto tense in surprise and then relax into his warmth. For as different as Prompto and Luna were, they both just fit perfectly into his hands (his heart, his life), hands that pulled him closer.

Luna's gasp as Prompto went to reciprocate pulled them apart instead. Nyx chuckled as she carefully took the ornament from Prompto's finger. "Broken glass would be more of a mood killer, you know," she defended as she turned to hang it on the tree.

"Good lookin out, Lu," Nyx replied warmly before he was pulled down by strong arms and their kiss resumed.

From the moment Prompto swore off dating he had already wriggled into their hearts, just neither he nor Luna had really known it then. They'd invite him over for dinner and for movie nights. He had shown Nyx how to properly change electrical outlets and Nyx had taken him to the shooting range. Luna had begun to offer her help in the garden and Prompto had been so delighted when he grew his first chili without killing the poor thing.

And then Nyx had began to notice little things, like the way Prompto would look after Luna as she walked away, or the way he wouldn't quite meet his eyes, very obviously trying to hide a smile whenever Nyx had complimented him or was generally close to him. He could still remember talking to Luna about it in bed one night, if she had noticed Prompto behaving strangely or if it was just him. But she had been having the same thoughts and had been struggling with how to bring it up. She hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt. 

Nyx licked over his lips as he watched Luna pull Prompto close for a kiss that deepened no sooner than their lips met. His gaze followed Prompto's fingers as they skimmed down Luna's side, squeezing at her hip before shifting just under her shirt; the little glimpse of skin made his pulse quicken. 

Prompto broke the kiss first, but Luna held onto his lower lip, giving it a light tug with her teeth that pulled a really pretty sound from his lips that they both enjoyed. Nyx brought her closer by the garland around her neck and claimed her mouth next, heat flooding his veins as Prompto's hands smoothed over his chest - down, down - before sliding against skin.

Their talk with Prompto hadn't gone as planned and their neighbor had paled and withdrawn, taking it as a confrontation. Even when Luna and Nyx had tried to reassure him, he kept apologizing for invading in their lives. Nyx had never seen anyone bolt so fast (well except for maybe Libertus when Drautos was looking for him). They'd spent months trying to apologize to Prompto, but he had ignored them when they came over or called, and when Luna had left him a voicemail, upset that he would treat them like this when she just wanted them to be friends again, he began to slowly reply - even if they were just garbage excuses about why he couldn't see them. 

Nyx had apologized to Luna then, thinking that it was his fault for pushing the issue, and that they'd lost someone great in their lives. And then the incident happened.

Nyx was only half aware of the sound of the oven door opening and shutting as Luna took out the cookies so they wouldn't burn. He was more focused on the hot mouth working a trail down his chest as he moved clumsily down the hall. He gasped, the soft sound turning into a moan as Prompto pushed him against the wall, eager fingers working his pants undone. Nyx lifted a hand to Prompto's head, running his fingers through his soft golden locks as those lips trailed over the peek of his boxers as his pants were opened.

Luna's sound of approval as she came upon the scene drew Nyx's attention to her. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, full of affection, as she slowly walked closer, like a lioness not wanting to startle her prey. Nyx felt arousal shoot straight through him, magnified as Prompto freed him from his boxers and closed his mouth around him.

All those times Nyx had wondered what it would take to get Prompto back as their friend - _if_ that was even possible - he hadn't considered it would be almost losing his life. Memories of the incident had been fuzzy for days thanks to the medication, and when Nyx had finally opened his eyes, it was to see both Luna and Prompto there. They both had been so relieved, and Prompto had softly rubbed Luna's back as she hugged him and tried not to cry against his bandages.

Days had passed and Prompto had kept visiting. Things between him and Luna had felt at ease, like Prompto had never been chased away in the first place. One afternoon, when it'd been just the two of them, Nyx had been surprised to find Prompto looking a little angry. He'd worked up the nerve to scold him as he doodled on his cast. "You gotta be more careful, you can't just… _do_ that to Lu. Even when she says she knows how dangerous it all is, even though she loves you for your loyalty and dedication, she… she's still scared. She just can't tell you ‘cause she doesn't want you to feel guilty. You gotta be more careful, Nyx," he'd repeated. "For me, too."

Nyx moaned against Luna's mouth, their tongues curling together as his fingers curled inside her. His hand bumped against Prompto's jaw, his lips closed around her clit and tongue diligently working her toward release. Her fingers were buried in Prompto's hair as she tilted her pelvis and rocked against them. No matter how much the boys teased and pleased each other, Luna was always a shared focus. It was no wonder they'd moved from the hall to the bedroom so quickly. 

Nyx nipped at her neck and jaw as she broke the kiss, her shaky little moans of pleasure increasing. "Don't stop…"

The wet sounds of Nyx's pumping fingers and Prompto's greedy mouth went straight to his groin. "Not gonna stop," Nyx promised. "Come for us, Luna."

Her back lightly arched, her mouth parting with a gasp and Nyx got front row seats as she trembled, a loud moan tearing from her throat as she coated his fingers with her release. He looked down and nearly shivered himself with how intensely Prompto's eyes were staring straight back, his mouth slowing.

Prompto had picked them up from the hospital the day Nyx was discharged. They'd talked some on the way home and when he'd brought up what happened with them talking about Prompto and his attraction he had been met with a smile and surprised with - "Don't worry about it. We'll talk more later, but I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

And then Nyx was surprised again when he had found his house full of fellow Glaives and the scent of a traditional Galahdian dish simmering on the stove - all Prompto's doing, Luna had insisted she merely helped.

Nyx watched as Luna's lips, darkened from friction, stretched over Prompto's cock. With Prompto laying back against his chest, he felt every tremor that shook his body. He smiled as he held onto Prompto's hands, keeping him from touching Luna as she worked him over. He dropped kisses over his freckled shoulder and neck, nibbling at his ear as he murmured on about how good she was with her mouth, about how good he tasted, especially on her. 

Prompto was whining, warning them he was going to come when Nyx finally relinquished him, and Luna pulled off of him with a wet pop. They could both tell he was frustrated by the turn of events, but Nyx only shifted out from behind Prompto so Luna could push him flat on his back. "Darling, if you're going to come, it's going to be _with_ us."

Prompto had helped clean up that night, and many nights after as Nyx began to walk the road of recovery - literally. He had to get his mobility back after all. Prompto had kept his word and was there through it all - the good days and the bad. He had helped keep Luna sane and gave her an outlet to talk about what happened. He'd been able to push Nyx, who was forever grateful for the extra kick in the ass when needed. Nyx had progressed from the wheelchair to crutches and was getting along fine when the second round of that conversation came.

They'd finished dinner together and Nyx had been surprised when Prompto brought it up, even more so to find out Luna was already in on it as she'd taken his hand in support, and encouraged him to tell Nyx the truth.

Nyx kissed Luna's shoulder, his hands shakily stroking down her back as she rocked between himself and Prompto. The first moments when all three of them were joined together, Nyx could barely breathe; he wasn't even sure how Luna could _move_ , but damn if her hips didn't set a heavenly tempo. He kissed her fingers as she reached back for him, and then guided her hand to his head where she gripped tightly as he thrust forward. Prompto moaned out beneath them at the motion, his hands clenching against her hip and Nyx's thigh.

The truth, as it turned out, had been that Prompto loved them both very dearly. That he was afraid that he had somehow crossed a line by developing feelings for them when he knew they were a married couple. He hadn't wanted pity, hadn't wanted their friendship to decline because they were freaked out by his feelings, hadn't wanted more empty reassurances because that's all people had ever done - reassure him and then leave. 

Nyx's heart had crumbled when Prompto cried and confessed he'd been so worried when Luna told him what happened. That they'd been talking, slowly, over the last couple weeks. Nyx had been pleasantly surprised when Prompto came over and kissed his cheek, and had surprised him back when Luna nodded, and he took Prompto's face in his hands and returned the kiss.

Nyx looked around Luna to Prompto, admiring how gorgeous he was flushed with desire. His eyes were darkened, focused on Luna, as he palmed her breasts. He groaned and bit on his lip to try to keep quiet as they moved together faster, seeking out fulfillment. Nyx reached forward and curled his hand around Prompto's wrist, making him fondle Luna more roughly. "I wanna hear you, too, sunshine."

Prompto blushed at his words but nodded, letting his gasps and moans leave him more freely. Satisfied, Nyx looked to Luna and basked in her glory; she looked like a goddess herself covered in a sheen of sweat that caught the twinkle of the Christmas lights they'd hung outside earlier that afternoon. He wrapped his other arm around her, between her body and Prompto's, and found her clit. The shock of pleasure momentarily disrupted the flow as she cried out, and then it made her work double time for more. More. More. Until both men were clutching onto her, teetering on the cusp of something earth shattering and ear ringing. 

Prompto let out an amorous cry as he came first, eyes clenching shut. Nyx moaned at the sight, at how his release seemed to lead into Luna's as she shook violently between them, brokenly gasping out their names. It was all too much for Nyx to take, and he quickly followed.

Nyx may not have been able to breathe in their first moments together, but that's all he was capable of doing in the first moments when it was over. The three of them laid tangled together, hands caressing each other tenderly as they all tried to find their place upon Eos once more.

Prompto recovered first, he always recovered first, and insisted on going and getting them drinks because if his throat was parched, he knew they had to be thirsty as well. Nyx teasingly popped his butt with a grin as he got out of bed. Prompto pulled a face at him and then headed out to the kitchen.

Nyx wrapped Luna up in his arms and nuzzled into her. "You alright?"

She nodded and made some noise of affirmation. "I just don't want to move."

He chuckled as he smoothed his hand over her hair. "Then you don't have to."

"Good." She cuddled into his chest and he imagined she was listening to his heart beat.

Prompto returned a few moments later, with not just water bottles but two gift bags as well.

"What's this?" Nyx asked. "You know Christmas is still like a week away."

"Well, we're going to have other friends over and these gifts are just for you two so… here, just open it."

Luna pouted a little as Nyx sat up, bringing her with him, but Prompto chuckled and handed her a water, kissing her forehead. Nyx took a drink and then took a bag. He pulled out a large book, surprised to find it an album when he opened it. There were pictures in it of Luna and Nyx from when they first met until the day from about a month ago when they went to a museum together. Nyx had never known that Prompto had been capturing these moments for them, documenting their happiness and how much they'd grown in just a few short years.

"Prompto… this is…" Words failed Nyx and he shook his head, touched by such a gesture. He smiled as he turned the pages again, they looked so happy together.

"This is beautiful," Luna insisted and gave him a quick kiss.

Nyx took the other bag as Prompto blushed again. "Well you two really are an amazing couple. I figured you could keep it out there, show off how great you two are and make everyone jealous."

Luna giggled softly, her brow lifting as Nyx pulled out another book. Prompto smirked. "And well… I figured this one could stay back here. In your bedroom."

Nyx opened it and whistled low as a naked Luna greeted him on the first page. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

Luna flushed as she caught sight of herself. "Prompto!"

"You're beautiful, Luna… you both are," he replied as Nyx turned the page and came to a shot of Luna giving him a blowjob. 

"So those times you asked to take pictures…?" Nyx began.

Prompto nodded. "I didn't share all of them with you because I wanted to make this." This album included Prompto in it. "I printed all the pictures at home and only made these, so don't worry."

"You only made the one?" Nyx asked as he looked up - Luna kept flipping pages. "What if you wanna see them?"

"Then I figured I'd come over," Prompto replied with a smile.

"Then I guess it makes it the gift that keeps giving," he said and pulled Prompto down to join them on the bed.

He cuddled up to the other side of Luna and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Luna and Nyx shared a happy look and Nyx took the albums and set them aside. She kissed Prompto as Nyx reached over her to rest his hand on their neighbor - their friend and lover. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
